Tier List
This page is currently under construction Date Updated: 5th December 2019 This is the Tier List for Naruto Ultimate Ninja Blazing. Feel free to use the Tier List to check on how good or bad is your chosen character. To use the Tier List, read below! If you feel the need to modify the Tier List itself, please seek my wall (CardFire10000) or you can comment down below. Changelog [ 5 / DEC / 2019 ] Happy holidays! Both 2nd Anniversary Naruto and Sasuke got Limit Breaks and now they're crazy powerful. Top priority to Limit Break - get to it! https://naruto-blazing.fandom.com/wiki/Old_Tier_List How It Works The Basics This Tier List focuses on P'layer-'''v'ersus-'E'''nemy (PvE): Story Missions, Emergency Missions, Ninja Road, Phantom Castle, and Trial Missions. The character will be ranked based on their best role they play and fit in. They have five statistics, but even if they have gotten the highest scores in said statistics, that does not automatically mean they are the best unit. Check their archetypes as well, to be sure what kind of role they fit in. The Tier List assumes that there is no best unit in the game. Hence, the grading system is broader. *'Base Statistics **Health, attack, range, hit-count and other factors come into play here. They play a pretty major role in the setup of a character. *'F/B/SS Rating' **'F'''ield / '''B'uddy''' / 'S'ync 'S'kill Rating. This accounts for their Field Skill, their Buddy Skill, and their Sync Skills. Are they strong enough and contribute to their archetype? *'''Abilities **What kind of abilities do they have? Does it add on to their arsenal? Is each Ability Slot used to their fullest extent? *'Jutsus' **Jutsu, Jutsu, Jutsu! Are they big-ranged? Or do they deal high damage? High hit counts? How about status ailments? Do they give support as well? Things like Continuous Healing, Perfect Dodge, et cetera? *'Miscellaneous' **Do they actually fit well into a team, or do they just fall apart? Are they good on paper, but bad in practice, or vice versa? *'Difficulty' **Denoted with stars: how easy is it to use this character to its fullest extent? *'Archetype' **What kind of roles do they fit in? *'Description' **Additional information about the character is written here too! Feel free to look at it and see how they are played, and how well they sync with their team. *'Final Grade Score' **The final overall grade. Would they serve to be useful in their Archetype? Would they be beneficial? Or not? If so, would one put them on their team? Or should they pass for another? Hidden Abilities What I've normally seen when playing these characters: some of them contain special Hidden Abilities that help them improve their game-play. They are classified into 4 categories: * Offense: said hidden ability affects how much damage the unit deals. * Support: said hidden ability affects the team entirely. * Defence: said hidden ability affects damage taken by the team. * Chakra: said hidden ability affects chakra levels of the team. Be warned that this is unofficial: that means there is no indication of Hidden Abilities in the game! Transcendent Ranking Sometimes, a character exceeds all expectations in a particular field, and they do not deserved to be ranked low. That's when a Transcendent Ranking comes into play! A particular statistic in which they excel is replaced with a T''', and their rank is personally adjusted. These units are exceptionally good, and as such, should not be underestimated! Archetypes There are a few roles inside the game of Ninja Blazing. They vary from character to character, and the ability to follow one archetype or two at once gives them a higher utility statistic. Each archetype isn't better than each other, as they are in their own class. Treat of it like a class page for characters in a Role-Playing Game, except this isn't written, but implied. Attack Characters of this class are extremely powerful. They are usually the "Warrior" class of the entire battlefield. When it comes to zeroing down Bosses in style, it's these chakra ninja. For a character to be a Attack unit, these general requirements prove to be their best friend (in descending order of importance): * Attack (of course!) * Damage Increase (direct or indirect) * High Multipliers * Remove/Ignore Wildcard Techniques (Barrier / Perfect Dodge / Substitution) * Resistance to Jutsu Sealing / Immobilization / Attack Weakened Characters like these deal a lot of damage, and cause a lot of wanton destruction. Utility Utility units serve to stack debuff upon debuff on any enemy that they encounter. This is your "mage" character. They can Immobilize, Jutsu Seal, Attack Weaken, etc. The amount of debuffs they have and their rates are very high, depending on debuff. To be a Utility unit, a character needs to have (in descending order of importance): * Chakra Cost * Jutsu Range and Target Options * Status Ailment Rate * Length of Ailment * Number of Ailments * Ignore / Remove Perfect Dodge These Units provide powerful opponent-debuffing tools to make sure they are kept in check. Supporter Units like these have an extremely powerful Field and Buddy Skill, with Jutsus that buff allies or even give them special effects. These are your "support" or "healer" classes! They also help keep the team alive. Characters who want to be Supporters would need to have these characteristics (in descending order of importance): * Self-Healing (by Sync Skill or Ability) * Field / Buddy Skills that: ** Heal ** Reduce Damage (general or against a certain element) ** Boosts Attack ** Anticipates Substitution ** Give Substitution ** Boosts Critical Rate * Jutsu with High Healing Capacity * Jutsu that Boosts allies * Jutsu that cure Status Ailments * Resistance to HP Recovery Sealing / Slip Damage Tank All these units must have an extremely high amount of HP, resistances to damage, and Sync Skills that boosts their resistance to damage. The absolute antipode to the Attacker archetype. To be a Tank, a unit must have (in descending order of importance): * Reduce Damage (general or against a non-effective element) * Dodge Chance * High HP stat * Jutsu that give you Wildcard Effects (Barrier / Perfect Dodge / Substitution) * Range (Long/Vast) * Some amount of Healing * Resistance to Ailments Do note that a certain archetype may cross into another archetype, or an archetype may be supported by a requirement from another archetype. Reading an Entry Reading an Entry may be a bit tricky. Each entry for the character contains their individual rankings, a difficulty setting, their Encyclopedia Number, their archetype, what is their affiliation, and Multiplier-to-Chakra ratio. They also contain a description of the character. To search for a specific character quickly, use * Control + F for Windows * Command + F for Mac Then type in a pound/hashtag "#" followed by their encyclopedia number (in four digits). If the character has only 2 or 3 digits, substitute the unused digits with "0". For example: '''Be sure to note that each entry in the Tier List is ordered by element and sub-ordered by Encyclopedia Number, in ascending order. e.g. This does not mean Naruto Uzumaki "As a Friend" is better than Obito Uchiha "The Final Destination", they are BOTH S-Ranks. To search for Naruto Uzumaki "No. 1 Maverick" on a browser: * Control + F to bring up Find, * Type "#0045". To read an entry: PvE Tier List (TL$) Use the above code in your Search Bar to return here! Character Listing Recommendation: List your desired characters that have yet to be listed on the tier list: (all previous character listing recommendations have been received, working on it) * Acknowledgements I would like to thank these people for helping me out with the Tier List: # Everett # Josi # Anton # FusionNovaFlare # Those who have aided with editing the Tier List (I may not know your names) # MangoStarco (Originator of Tier List idea and Character Listing Recommendations) # /r/NarutoBlazing # And you, for reading and supporting and commenting on the List. The Tier List is a community effort, and always will be. Keep on editing!